Becoming a Teenager
by cooliochick5
Summary: 2D didn't really enjoy his teen years. What happens when Noodle asks him to 'become a teenager' with her? How will Murdoc and Russel handle two 'teens? May the fun begin!
1. Chapter 1

2D really didn't get to live much of his teen years. He was either working, or writing music. And then he lost a year of his life, thanks to Murdoc. He never really got to experience all-nighters because of his migraines, and never really drank because of them too. Which only made what happened next make so much sense.

"2D-san..." Noodle approached the 23 year old slowly. It was about eleven am, and the poor girl just couldn't sleep.

"'Ello, lil luv, whas up?" He asked, looking up from the paper he was staring at.

"What was being a teenager like, I'm scared to turn thirteen tomorrow..." Noodle admitted.

"Being a teenager...hm...teenager." 2D stuck his tongue between his teeth as he thought.

"Well!?" Noodle exclaimed after awhile.

"Well...I dunno, actu'lly...You see, I really didn' enjoy me teen years much..."

"Oh..." Noodle thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers,"I got it! 2D-san, how's about you become a 'teenager' with me tomorrow?"

"B'come a teenager, how?" 2D asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!"

And so it was decided, and the next day, both Noodle and 2D became 'teenagers'.

_**A/N: Oh boy, how will this go down? lol, hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon**_

_**disclaimers: I own nothing**_


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of being a 'teenager' was kind of strange to 2D and Noodle. Nothing was really diffrent, and yet in a way, it was. Russle started acting more on edge around them, and Murdoc was always annoyed with them (nothing new).

"So, now that we're teens, what do we do?" Noodle asked.

"I don' know, may'e we sho' loo' it up." 2D suggested.

And so, the pair went off to google it. After hours of finding nothing, then two decided to listen to music instead.

"Here, put on Dare, and turn it up all the way, I like music better when it's loud." Noodle said, having read somewhere that teens love loud music.

2D did what he was told, and no less then five seconds later, Murdoc almost tore the door down.

"TURN OFF THA' DAMN MUSIC!" He screams.

"NO!" 2D yell back.

"Wha' did you say?!" Murdoc growls back.

"I said 'no'." 2D gets in his face now.

Doing what he usually does best, Murdoc smacked 2D as hard as he could, then broke a bottle of gin over the raido, before walking away.

"Why'd you do that?!" Noodle asks, running to her friend's side.

"I rea'somewhere tha' teens ge' inta fights wif' their 'rents an' siblings, it seeme' li'e the thin' ta do."

_**A/N: Oh, Stuart, you crazy, you. Lol. Don't believe everything you read on the internet XD. Oh man, writing these accents is hard, oh well. Gonna be writting a angst soon I think, then back to my more happy stuff, got loads of 2D and Noodle ideas, so look out. THANKS FOR READING!**_


	3. Chapter 3

It was Noodle's first day of highschool, and 2D's first day of community college, neither 'teens' were looking forward to it.

"Russell, it's only 11:30." Noodle whined.

"Yeah, why do we have to go to bed so early?" 2D asked.

"You guys have school in the morning, and 11:30 ain't early." Russell answered simply, turning off the t.v.

"This blows." 2D groaned as he got up from his spot on the living room floor.

"So does Murdoc." Noodle giggled. Both shared a perverted grin, then went to their rooms.

"Good night." Russell said, turning the lights off in 2D's room, then moving on to Noodle's room.

"Night, babygirl."

"Russ, I'm worried about tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Well, it's highschool! It's crazy over there!" Noodle replied.

"Just keep your head up and you'll be fine." Russell kissed her forehead, turned out the lights, and left the room.

**_The Next Day:_**

**_Russell's P.O.V:_**

So 'D and babygirl have been doin' this thing where they both act like teenagers. So if you can imagine for a moment, raising one teen is hard enough, but two of them. Waking them up this morning was bad enough.

_Flashback:_

_I just got done making waffles, and went to Noodle's room to wake her up._

_"Noodle, wake up." I cooed, she groaned a little._

_"I dun wanna." She pulled her blankets over her head._

_"Noods, you got school, come on, I made waffles." I offered._

_"With chocolate chips?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Can I watch tv before school?"_

_"Yes."_

_Well, that at least got her to sit up. Relieved that I awoke one from the dead, I went to 'D's room._

_"Yo, 'D, get up, you got school." I said, entering the room. 2D moaned from his spot on the bed._

_"I 'ave a migraine, can' I jus go tomorrow?" _

_"No, get up." I said a little more sternly._

_"Russ, I dun wanna." he whined just like Noodle. Deciding not to argue anymore, I walked over to the bed, picked up both ends of the sheets, and pulled on them until I successfully flipped 2D off the bed._

_"Get ready, now!" I demanded. 2D rubbed his eyes, and sat up, completely unfazed. I guess getting beat up by Murdoc daily pays off._

_He stood up, and started looking for a pair of jeans._

_"oh, and I made waffles."_

_End flashback:_

So if that wasn't bad enough, picking them up from school was much worse. I drove down to the bus stop (the buses didn't dare go anywhere near our house) and waited for them. The Community College bus pulled up across the street from the high school bus. Noodle hopped off the High School bus, and ran to Geep. She got in in time for it to start raining.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"It was great!" She said excitedly, then went on to tell me about her day. She was just telling me about how some kid found a rubber band in his soup, when 2D finally got in, completely soaked with rain water, looking pretty angry.

"How was your day, 'D?" I asked. He glared.

"Terrible." he replied.

"What happened?"

"Well, where do I start, I was late first of all, some kids thought it'd be funny to write 'Mother Lover' on my binder, some dude punched me 'cause I called him a dick'ead, an' I thin' my teacha was comin' on to me!" he exclaimed, then started going into detail about everything.

I sighed and started driving back home. This was gonna be one long school year.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Russell's P.O.V:_**

Ya know, I read somewhere that parenting doesn't come with a guide-book. To the dumbass who wrote that one, I must ask 'WHY THE HELL NOT!?'. If I had a guide-book, this gig would be so much easier. Wait, I got it, I'll write one!

I picked 'D's laptop up off the floor and took a seat on the couch. I opened up a document, and began typing.

**_Russell's Rules to being a__ parent:_**

I put that in bold, and continued typing.

_**Rule #1: If your son had a bad day, don't add to it, unless you want some crazy, hormonal kid screaming at you, telling you 'YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND' even though you probably do.**_

I actually had to stop typing to laugh at this one. Had I know this before, maybe today's events wouldn't have happened.

_Earlier that day:_

_"'D!" I called up to the singer's room._

_"WHAT!?" He screamed back. This kind of pissed me off, so I screamed back._

_"QUIT BEING A BITCH AND PICK UP YOUR BACKPACK!"_

_Well, let's just say that certainly set him off._

_"FUCK YOU! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL TODAY! YOU TRY HAVING A BAD DAY AND NOT BITCH ABOUT IT!" He screamed, storming out of his room._

_"Calm down, 'D, just pick up your back pack." I said calmly._

_"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He yelled, picking up his backpack and marching back to his room, making sure to slam the door behind him._

_End Flashback:_

I shook my head, and continued writing.

_**Rule #2: If your daughter is talking, it doesn't matter if it is about unicorns and rainbows, you better shut up and listen!**_

_Flashback:_

_"It was so fun, so anyways, I got a new notebook from the school store, and I filled it with stickers, then I ran out of glue." Noodle was rambling on about her day. i just kind of tuned her out (father of the year award goes to..)._

_"Russell-san?" Noodle poked me a few times._

_"Huh? Wuh?" I asked._

_"I bore you?"_

_"What, no, it's just."_

_"No, no, it's okay, I go tell 2D about my day, he could use cheering up." She kissed my forehead and walked away. I felt like the biggest jackass ever._

_End Flashback:_

I still felt like an ass, and that happened nearly three hours ago! Anyway, just then, I heard a crash from the kitchen.

"FUCK! 2D, GRAB THE FIRE EXSTINGUISHER!" I heard Murdoc scream

"AH! OW! DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO TREAT BURNS!?"

"I TOLD YOU GUYS THIS WAS BAD IDEA!" Noodle shouted.

Quickly, I typed my third rule,

_**Rule #3: NEVER LEAVE YOUR CHILDREN ALONE, THEY'LL DO DUMB STUFF!**_

And with that being said, I ran to the kitchen, finding my three kids covered in pancake batter, and half the kitchen engulfed in flames.


	5. Chapter 5

"YOU ARE ALL GROUNDED!" Russell shouted, once he was the damaged that had been done. The kitchen was covered in pancake batter, half the kitchen was now blackened by the fire that had started on the stove, set a towel on fire, then slowly spread. The blender was smashed, and a wisk was bent horribly out of shape. Murdoc, Noodle, and 2D stood side by side, covered in batter as well.

"You can't ground me!" Murdoc shot.

"THEN GET THE HELL OUT!" Russell pointed to the door. Murdoc did as he was told, for once, though he stated he only left because 'he didn't have to put up with this'.

"Look, Russ, we're sorr-."

"Save it, 'D, just clean this damn mess up, then get to your rooms. You guys are grounded until tomorrow."

"What time, tomorrow, Russell-son?"

"Tomorrow." Russell answered blankly, leaving the room.

2D and Noodle looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Ya loo' loike a snowman!" 2D wiped some of the batter out of his hair and threw it at Noodle.

"So do you!" Noodle whipped the batter off her face and smacked 2D.

"Oh yeah?" 2D smirked, scraping some batter off the refrigerator and dumping it on the girl's head.

"Batter fight!" She exclaimed, getting the batter off the counter and throwing it at the unsuspecting singer.

2D tried to dodge the attack, but his 'cat-like reflexes' failed him, so he was sent to the floor. He looked up just in time so see Noodle grabbing the bowl with the rest of the batter.

"You woul'n't!" He exclaimed, whipping the creamy content off of his face. Noodle said nothing. She smirked evilly, turned the bowl upside down, and dumped the goo on her head.

"Hug me!" She exclaimed, chasing after the singer, who continued to slip and slide around the kitchen.

"NEVAH!" 2D was trying to avoid getting more messy than he already was, if that was at all possible.

Noodle scooped up a hand full of the goop from her hair and aimed it for the singer. 2D ran for the door, slipped, and fell on his face. He waited to get 'shot' but nothing happened.

Well, not right away. Noodle had aimed, and hit, just not her target.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON IN HERE!?" Russell exclaimed as the batter dripped from his shirt.

"Umm..." Noodle began.

"We ca' e'cplain!" 2D added.

"Get to your rooms, you're grounded for a week!"

"What time will we be ungrounded, Russell-sa-,"

"A week!"


	6. Chapter 6

Noodle sulked up to her bed room, and crawled into bed. She didn't like making Russel mad, and yet, that's exactly what she had done.

"Maybe I should go apologize..." She said, heading toward her door, but changed her mind, "No, that will make him even more angry."

The little girl sat back down, and stared out the window. It was raining like it usually did at Kong Studio so all the colors mixed together into a mosaic of grey, black, brown, and...wait, blue?"

Sure enough, Noodle saw a blue speck running across the yard. She raised an eyebrow and opened her window to get a better look.

The blue speck turned out to be hair belonging to her best friend.

"TOOCHI, WHADARE YA DOIN'?" Noodle called down to him.

"Shh! Ya' wan' the dead ta hear ya? 'm sneakin' out." 2D called back as quietly as he could.

"Sneakin' ou- Dad'll kill ya!" Noodle called back.

"No' if 'e do't know 'm gone, so don' tell on meh, okay?" 2D asked. Noodle bit her lip, if she ratted 2D out, he'd hate her till forever, if she didn't tell, Russel would be mad at her.

Finally, Noodle nodded, "Okay, I won't tell, but be back by seven."

"Nine."

"Seven!"

"Eight."

"Fine."

And with that, 2D ran to geep and drove away.

Noodle threw herself on to her bed and covered her eyes. If Russel found out, he'd be so mad! Noodle shook her head no, he wouldn't find out, not if she kept her promise. He'd never find out if 2D kept his promise too.

The girl sighed, not wanting to think any longer. She looked at the clock which read 5:30pm.

"Three hours of walking on egg shells." She laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, soon falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

Noodle awoke to the sound of yelling coming from down stairs. Glancing at the clock, she now knew it was 11:45pm. Did 2D get home? She got up and opened her door slightly.

"YOU SNUCK OUT!?"

"YEAH! SO!"

"NUH HUH, NO, NOT IN THIS HOUSE!"

"GET OVER IT, I'M HOME NOW!"

"IT'S FIFTEEN MINUTES TILL MIDNIGHT ON A SCHOOL NIGHT! ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"FUCK OFF, RUSSEL!"

"DON'T YOU GET THAT TONE WITH ME, MISTER, AND WE DON'T USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSE!"

"MURDOC SAYS IT ALL THE TIME!"

"WELL HE'S AN IDIOT!"

"WHATEVER!"

"DON'T YOU 'WHATEVER' ME, YOUND MAN!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"YOU LIVE IN THIS HOUSE, YOU FOLLOW MY RU-What's that on your arm?"

"What?"

"That."

"It's nothing.

"2D, let me see."

"No!"

"Stuart! Let me see."

"..."

"You got a tattoo!?"

"Yes..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Get to your room now, we'll talk about this later." Russel growled. 2D scoffed and went to his room, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

Noodle fully emerged from her room, and ran to the living room. Murdoc was already there, wearing nothing but a thong. Clearly, the argument had interrupted his sleep, or whatever he was doing.

"Ya know wa' goin' on?" He asked when he saw the girl.

"N-no." She replied, though she knew quite well.

Murdoc nodded and waited for Russel to return from 2D's room.

"Wha' 'appened." The bassist asked, annoyed as all hell.

"2D...is in trouble."

"Why? Wha' 'e do?"

Russel walked right past the pair and headed toward the door, "I'm going to bed, Noodle, go to sleep now, you have school in the morning."

The girl nodded and followed after the drummer, leaving Murdoc by himself.

"The dullard is in trouble?" He mumbled to himself, "Oh man...This'll be hilarious!"


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning came pretty quickly Noodle noted as she fumbled around to find her alarm clock. Her fingers touched the metal object, and she quickly pressed the 'off' button.

'Too early...' She groaned, looking at the clock, that darn thing was always going off two seconds too early.

Sighing, the girl pulled herself off the bed, and stumbled down stairs. Russel was already in the kitchen making pancake, he had a far away look in his eyes.

"Russel-san?" Noodle stood beside him, but he didn't answer.

"Dad." The girl tried again, poking the man in the side.

"Huh, wuh?" Russel's eyes landed on the girl.

"That pancake is burning." She answered.

"What? Awh, damn, don't repeat that." Russel picked up the pan and dumped the contents into a nearby trashcan.

"Russel-san, what is wrong?" Noodle climbed into her usual chair, it creaked underneath her.

"Nothing, just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Tell me." Noodle began to chant in a playful way, accidentally waking up a certain bassist who was passed out on the couch.

"Shu' up!" He called from the living room.

"Murdoc-san! Russel's keepin' secrets again!" Noodle whined to her older brother figure. That woke him up.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun." The bassist smirked when he entered the room.

"Secrets are for everyone, now tell us." Noodle finished the little poem. Russel inwardly cringed.

"Remind me why I taught you that poem."

"Because secrets, se-."

"Yes, Noodle, I know, and it really ain't a secret, but has anyone else noticed 'D's new attitude?"

As if on cue, the male walked in. he was wearing a leather jacket, black boots, skinny jeans, and a Five Finger Deathpunch shirt. The amount of chains he was wearing made him look like an escaped prisoner.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Russel glared.

"Clothes, wha' a'e you wearin'?" 2D shot back, gesturing to Russel's bathrobe and slippers.

"Why don't you show 'em your new tattoo?" Russel sighed, putting the pancakes on the table.

2D growled, but took his jacket off. The tattoo was glorious. It was a snake, wrapping around 2D's upper arm. The head was in the beak of a magnificent eagle, who had it's wings spread.

Murdoc and Noodle were amazed.

"You actually got a tattoo, that's real?" Murdoc continued to look at it.

"Yup, chicks dig the ink." 2D stated.

Murdoc held back a laugh, and put his hand on the singer's shoulder, "That...Is actually pretty true, I'm proud, you finally grew some balls."

2D growled again and smacked Murdoc's hand away.

"Quick growlin', ya sound like a damn animal." Russel protested, taking a seat at the table.

2D shot him a look, then sat down. Eventually, the only sounds in the room was of chewing and forks scraping against plates.

"Time for school," 2D finally sighed, getting up from the table, "I'll drive Noodle."

"If you ditch school or so much as get into a car accident, I will murder you!" Russel threatened.

"GOD! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT, CAN I!?" 2D exploded before grabbing the keys, "I'll be in the car."

Noodle, Russel, and Murdoc exchanged shocked looks.

"Russel-san..." Noodle said, finishing the last of her orange juice.

"I know, baby girl, he's out of control, I'll straighten him out though..." Russel sighed

"I was not goin' to say that...I think we need family therapy."

For the first time in weeks, the entire, mismatched family agreed

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing, making sure I have that.**_


	8. Chapter 8

And so it was decided, the Gorillaz would visit a local family therapist. Well, it was decided, but that doesn't mean everyone had to be happy with it.

"I ain't goin'!" 2D protested as Russel tried dragging him to Geep.

"First, it's 'I'm not going', second, if you don't go, I will ground you for a month!" Russel argued.

"So, this is stupid!"

"Do you want me to take your phone away."

"I dun care,ta'e it." 2D held the technology out in front of Russel. Russel growled, and pushed his hand away.

"Your melodica?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Well, it was true, Russel really had no intentions of doing any of this, but it distracted the singer long enough to get him into the car.

"Why do I have ta go?" Murdoc whined, "I'm the good child."

"No you ain't." 2D mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Aren't..." Russel corrected.

"WHA' WAS THA'!?" Murdoc exclaimed, whipping around in the front seat, ready to beat the living hell out of the singer.

"SHUT IT, BOTH O' YA, OR I'LL KNOCK YO' SORRY ASSES INTA NEXT WEEK!" The drummer threatened before starting up the jeep.

It was painfully quiet for several moments until 2D spoke up.

"Uh, guys..."

"WHAT!?"  
"Where's Noods."

Russel's eyes widened, he put Geep in reverse and drove back to the house quickly. In all the arguing, they actually managed to forget Noodle at home.

* * *

"I's your fault we 'ave ta be here, Faceache." Murdoc growled at 2D, folding his arms.

"Is not." 2D mumbled back. Russel looked up from the magazine he was reading, knowing pretty well that these were signs that an argument was about to break out.

"So help me, God, if you two embarrass me in anyway, I'll kick yo' asses so hard, tha-."

"Hobbs family." The receptionist looked up from the clip board she was reading off of.

Russel glared at the two boys before getting up from his chair. The rest of the band slowly followed him into Dr. Kinny's office.

It was a pretty big office, it had one of those lame couches that are usually in a therapist's office on TV, there was also a desk with a computer on it and several papers, and some extra chairs. The walls were a cream color, and the carpet that lined the floor looked like it had been there since the 80's and there were many pictures of families drawn with crayons, presumably from some of the other families seeking help here. Behind the desk was Dr. Kinny, a small Greek woman, probably in her thirties, with her chestnut colored hair tied back in a bun at the top of her head. She wore thick framed glasses, and a tan sheath dress. She smiled when the group walked in.

"Hello, and how are we today?" She asked in a cheery voice.

"Hi." Noodle said happily, while the boys just kind of stood there awkwardly. Murdoc grunted in response, 2D shrugged, and Russel stared at his shoes

"Right, now how's about you guys have a seat, and we can get started." Dr. Kinny gestured to the chairs in the room that were set up in a circle-like formation around the front of her desk.

Everyone nodded, and chose a seat.

"Okay, now for starters, I'm Dr. Kinny," The women gestured to herself, "Now what are your names."

When no one could decide who would go first,or simply didn't feel like talking, Russel spoke up.

"I'm Russel, this is Murdoc, he's the oldest, Stuart is the middle child, and Noodle is the youngest." He pointed to each 'child' as he spoke.

"Noodle?" The therapist raised an eyebrow.

"We've been calling her that since she was little, it was her first word." Russel explained, "And Stuart usually goes by 2D."

"I see..." Dr Kinny looked over the strange family, her eyes kept landing on 2D.

"What?" The boy asked coldly, looking up to meet her gaze.

"It's just, I've never seen, well..." Dr Kinny tried picking her words carefully, but it was working, so 2D took the liberty of explaining it to her.

"Fell out of a tree when I was little, so my hair is naturally this color, Muds hit me with his car, so I got eight-ball fractures in both eyes, and he knocked out my front teeth, can we leave now?"

"You mean 'Hyphema'?"

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that." 2D rolled his eyes.

"So, why do you think you are here today?" Dr. Kinny asked sweetly.

"Russ hates me, that's why." 2D shot.

"Um, no, you are here because 'Russ' thinks there is a problem with the family."

"Of course he thinks that."

"Why do you say that?" Dr. Kinny pulled out her clipboard and a pen.

"He thinks I'm dense, to damn spacey, irresponsible, and a fuck-up." 2D listed off.

"I do not think that!" Russel argued.

"You do so! You called me stupid when I got a tattoo!"

"Yes, but you also snuck out of the house and came home at midnight, on a school night, and I think you were drinking!"

"Murdoc does that all the time!"

"Hey, don't bring me into this!"

"Too bad, I just did!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE FUCKTARD!" Murdoc leaped from his chair and onto 2D, who already had his fists up and was ready to fight.

"KNOCK THIS CRAP OFF RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES!" Russel threatened as he tried to pull the two off of each other.

"Is this normal?" Dr. Kinny asked, turning to Noodle, who was the only one still in her seat. Noodle smiled, waved, and pretended like she couldn't speak English again.

"Hai!"


	9. Chapter 9

One brawl, two cups of coffee, and a security guard later and Murdoc, 2D, and Russel had successfully been pulled off each other. Noodle hung her head in embarrassment as the three men continued to whisper their death threats to each other.

"Now, shall we continue?" Dr. Kinny asked politely.

"Bite meh." 2D growled.

"Stuart, we don' talk ta ladies like that." Russel shot. 2D glared knives at the older man.

"Bu'," He started sarcastically.

"I dun not speak ta birds like tha'! Well, I speak ta you like tha', but you're an exception." Murdoc sneered.

"I'll kick ya arse!" 2D protested, leaping from his chair, but his fist was caught by Russel.

"Sit yo' ass down, now!" he barked.

"Mak' me!" 2D yelled.

Dr. Kinny sighed loudly, as yet another fight broke out. By now, Noodle had enough. She climbed on to the therapist's desk, and screamed as loud as she could. That certainly got everyone's' attention.

"RUSSEL-SAN, TOOCHI-SAN, MURDOC-SAN, IT MAKES ME SAD WHEN YOU GUYS FIGHT, RUSSEL-SAN, I DON'T LIKE WHEN YOU YELL AT TOOCHI-SAN, TOOCHI-SAN, I DON'T LIKE WHEN YOU SNEAK OUT AND COME HOME LATER THAN YOU PROMISED, MURDOC-SAN, I DON'T LIKE, WELL, A LOT OF WHAT YOU DO, THAT IS WHY WE ARE AT THERAPY, NOW SIT DOWN SO WHEN CAN FIX THIS FAMILY, OR I'LL KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES," She hopped off of the desk, then sat down, dusted off her skirt, then looked up at the shocked crowd, "I apologize for using a fowl word."

All three men slowly let go of each other, and found their seats again, keeping their widened eyes on Noodle. The room was silent for the next ten minutes, until Dr. Kinny looked up at the clock.

"Oh, would you look at the time, your hour is up, will you be returning next Thursday?" She asked politely.

Russel opened his mouth to speak, but Noodle cut him off, "Hai, yes, we will defiantly be here."

"Good, good, I think we are very close to a breakthrough."

The 'family' filed out of the office, getting many stares as they left the building, the drove home in complete silence.

Nobody really spoke to each other in days, until...

"Hey, Russel-san, can my friends come over after school today?" Noodle asked at the breakfast table.

"Which friends?" Russel straightened up.

"Marissa, Tabby, and Jake, we have a project we must finish for class on Wednesday." Noodle informed him.

"Wens- Babygirl, why did ya wait 'till the last-minute?" Russel asked, quickly remembering it was Monday, "Yes, they can come ova."

"Thank you!" Noodle climbed down from her chair, and kissed the man on the cheek, before heading to her room to get ready for school.

**_Later:_**

Noodle and her friends were working hard at the kitchen table.

"What does Napoleon have to do with Tuesdays with Morrie(1)?" Noodle asked, sprinkling more glitter on the poster board.

"I dunno, but at least we're finish." Tabby exclaimed, as Marissa and Jake glued on the last of the pictures.

"Hey guys, poster looks great," Russel entered and put his hands on Noodle's shoulders.

"Thank you...where is Toochi-san?" Noodle looked around.

"I dunno, he wasn't at the bus stop, remember, probably just got himself killed." Russel shrugged it off, "Come on, I'll drive your friends home."

**_An hour later:_**

Russel drove each child home, took time to introduce himself to each child's parents while Noodle discussed the project, then the two headed home.

When they got there, they noticed a black van parked in the driveway.

"Who's car is that?" Noodle asked, Russel eyed it carefully.

"I dunno..." He pulled out his cellphone and called Murdoc. The man answered, but all the drummer heard was loud screamo music, and shouting, lots of shouting.

"TURN THA' SHIT OFF! 'ELLO! RUSS!?"

"Mudz? What the hell is going on over there?" Russel pressed his ear against the phone, straining to hear the bassist.

"Faceache an' his stupid friends, tha's wha'!"

"...What?"

"Wha'!?"

"I can't hear ya, man, just say that again."

"FACEACHE AN' HIS STUPID FRIENDS!" Murdoc shouted now.

"Oh...THAT BOY IS IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Russel hung up the phone and pulled into the drive way.

"Russel-san, don't kill him!" Noodle cried.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because, I love him!" Noodle jumped up and grabbed the man's arm.

"Noodle...No more chick flicks, okay?"

"But they're so addicting!" Noodle whined. Russel rolled his eyes and opened the front door, only to slam it shut again.

"Noodle...can you still hear me?" The drummer's ears were now ringing like a phone.

"Hai...Russel-san, what has just happened here?" Noodle asked, rubbing her temple.

"Screamo, babygirl...screamo..." Russel put his hands over the girl's ears, then waited for her to open the door.

The second the door was opened, Russel let go of Noodle and through his hands over his own ears, Noodle doing the same. The music was so loud it seemed to crawl into your body and beat the crap out of your soul. Murdoc was standing by the door with two pillows pressed over his head.

"WHA' THE HELL TOOK YA?"

"WHAT?" Russel and Noodle screamed back in unison.

"I SAID- YA KNOW WHA', NEVA MIND!"

Russel shoved Noodle into Murdoc's arms, "I'M GOING IN, IF I DON'T COME BACK, TAKE CARE OF BABYGIRL!"

"WHA'?"

"TELL MY MOM I LOVE HER!" Russel yelled as he ran to the lift.

If the music was loud before, it was ear-bleeding now. It was like trying to run through water, it just wasn't going to happen. Russel finally reached the door knob of the singer's room, only to be knocked over by the crazy music the second he opened the door.

None of the eight people in 2D's room seemed to notice until Russel regained conciousness and unplugged the radio.

"What the fuck?" Everyone groaned in unison, trying to figure out what happened.

"Alright, now only one of you has permission to be in this house...so, who the hell are you people."

"None of your business." Stated a rather dorky looking male, dressed in a obnocious amount of leather and skulls.

Russel glared, "Friends of yours, Stuart?"

"Yup."

"What the hell is he talkin' about, Fang?"

"Gi'e me a sec." 2D snapped at another male, who seemed to have a obssesion with spikes.

"Names. Now!" Russel barked.

"This is Skull," 2D pointed to the boy in leather, "Snake," He pointed to a man with a tattoo on the side of his face, "Venom," He nodded to a girl in a corset and leather jacket, "Death," Yet another girl in a corset, "And Fist." the last male was wearing finger-less gloves, constantly popping his knuckles.

Russel rolled his eyes, and pointed to each person in order of how they were introduced, "Name please."

"Jeremy Conner Phan."

"Samuel Dominick James."

"Alissa Carrie Eastwood."

"Donna Monica Fitch."

"Percy Miguel Kitridge."

Finally, Russel pointed to 2D,

"Stuart Harold Pot..." He admitted slowly.

"Your middle name is Harold?"

"You first name is Percy?" 2D shot back.

"Okay, now that is out of the way, hi, I am Russel Hobbs, man of the house, now, it's a school night, and I have two other 'kids' who have to get up up tomorrow, so either get the fuck out, or...yeah, let's go with that, get out of my damn house." Russel smiled politely.

It wasn't long until a nice, single file line had formed, and everyone slowly exited the house. Russel leaned against the door way, until all of 2D's friends had left, he then turned to the singer.

"Kitchen. Now!" He demanded, 2D scoffed, but went to the kitchen anyway.

"You le' Noodle's friends come ova." 2D folded his arms.

"Yeah, well she asked for permission first."

"Murdoc brings girls ova all the time."

"I never said I was proud of Murdoc."

"Yeah, ya neva said ya were proud of anyone."

"What happened to that sweet idiot I used to know?"

"Are ya seriously gonna play tha' card!?" 2D exclaimed.

"Just answer the question, man." Russel growled.

"He changed."

"Into an emo freak!"

"It's goth! Get i' right."

"Goth...Oh thank God...No,wait, that's even worse!" Russel threw his arms in the air for emphasis.

"So ya'd rather I be emo?"

"I'd rather you be 2D again."

2D stared at the floor, and just for a moment, it actually seemed like he heard what Russel said. Of course, he didn't.

"Fuck you..." he mumbled, then got up and ran to his room.

Russel sighed, and sank into the newly abandoned chair. He rubbed his face, then thought out loud,

"Raising girls is so much easier."


	10. Chapter 10

Teenagers stereotypically loved going to the mall, it was in their nature. Or, at least that's what Russel had been told, so it made sence when 2D and Noodle had come up to him asking for money.

"You won' buy drugs or anytin', right?" Russel quizzed, hanging 2D a twenty.

"No." he replied flatly. Russel rolled his eyes and handed Noodle a twenty as well, "Don't spend it all in one place, okay, babygirl?" Russel patted the girl's head.

"Promise." She smiled up at him.

"Watch her, will ya." Russel looked over at 2D.

"Why do I haveta watch 'er?" 2D almost whined, he didn't have a problem with taking her, but his friends would be there, and he knew they would have a problem with it.

"'Cause, if you're gonna go to tha mall, you'll take babygirl wit, got it?" Russel glared, the bluenettte nodded then left the room, letting Noodle lead the way to the car.

* * *

What's a goth's favorite store? Stereotypically, its Hot Topic. Where was 2D and Noodle's first stop? Build-a-bear. Their seconds stop was Hot Topic.

"Toochi-san, why is there loud music?" Noodle practically had to scream over the music that was blasting.

"'Cause i''s cool." 2D commented, then left the poor girl's side when he saw his friends in a corner.

"Fang, glad you could make it." Snake spoke slowly. 2D nodded, "Sorry, Axe Princess had to come with."

"What? The Dark Lord made you?" Skull folded his arms.

"There was no getting out of it, The Dark Lord and Tounges were busy and couldn't take her."

"You poor, poor being." Fist shook his head and popped his knuckles.

"Toochi-san, you left me!" Noodle ran up to the group and hugged the bluenette's arm.

"Well, you're a bi' girl, though' it woul' be okay." 2D knelt so he could pick her up. Noodle hugged him tightly, it was almost like she was ten years old again.

"The love...it's sufficating." Death droned. 2D set Noodle down and straightened himself up.

"Better." The girl commented. The group stood in total silence, checking out chains and spikes before losing interests.

"Let's go...look at...candles." Venom said dreamily.

And so, the gang headed of to Yankee Candles where they just stood there, staring at the different candles, loosing interest, and leaving yet again.

This went on for about another hours, 2D finally spoke up, "Wanna go to the food court or something?"

The entire group nodded in unison, except Noodle, who folded her arms.

"We went to all the stores you guys wanted to go to, now I get to pick where we go!"

"Axe Princess, that is not how we choose where to go." Venom said in her same dreamy voice.

Noodle pouted, "That's no fair!"

"It is not our choice!"

"2D! Tell your stupid friends that we're going where I want to go!"

"His name is Fang." Death corrected her.

"His name is Stuart, and I'll tell dad if you don't take me to where I want to go!"

All eyes fell on 2D, putting the boy in quite the position.

"Okay, we'll go to the food court first, then we'll go e'erywhere ya wanna go." 2D tried to strike a deal. Noodle glared at him, but nodded. Who knew eating with a bunch of Goths was just as annoying and weird as shopping with them.

"Axe Princess, how can you eat...that?" Death pointed at Noodle's hamburger.

"I dunno, how can you guys eat that?" The little girl gestured to everyone else's salads.

"Can I practice my tattoos on you, I have an exam tomorrow." Snake stared blankly at Noodle, "I could do Hello Kitty or something."

Noodle scooted a little closer to 2D, who put a protective arm around her, Noodle shook her head a lot.

"Dad will kill the closes' thing e'en if ya di' it wiff a magic marker." 2D explained, Snake rolled his eyes, "Come on, just something small?"

"Toochi-san, we have to go home soon, and I didn't even get to buy anything." Noodle finally spoke up, hoping 2D would come around and go off to buy video games with her. But, Fang was still hanging around for a while.

"Jus' go off by yaself, we ain't goin' anywhere." He promised, giving the girl a nod in the direction of GameStop.

Noodle tightened her hold on the boy's arm, then looked up, "But, Dad told you to watch me, and, and, you promised you would help me pick one out."

"Noods, 'm hangin' wiff meh friends now, jus' go if ya wanna buy somethink so bad."

Noodle crossed her arms and pouted, 2D was expecting a tantrum, but instead the girl stood up, "Fine." And with that, she marched away.

"Hey, while she's gone, we should totally go check out that new knife store." Death stood up from her spot at the table.

"But, i''s all the way a' the otha end o' the mall." 2D pointed out, earning him a few glares.

"We won't be long, you can stay here...if you want." Fist added slighly.

"Fine, I'll go wiff, but we have ta be ba' in five minutes!"

_**Two Hours Later:**_

It's funny how five minutes in teen means two hours. They were just supposed to go to the knife store, but Death then suggested the music store, then back to Hot Topic, then to another handful of store, some weren't even in the mall! Finally, the gang left and 2D headed back to the food court. He spotted Noodle talking to one of the cashiers at Panda Express and walked over to them.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything else while you wait?" The cashier had her head resting in her palms, it seemed like they had been talking for a while.

"I don't have anymore money." Noodle explained.

"It's on me." The cashier replied.

"Thanks, Keisha, can I get another drink? And a knife, I will seriously kill Toochi-san when he gets back!"

Keisha laughed as she got another coke for the girl, "I feel ya, girl, my bro used to break promises all the time, he used to ditch me all the time and go off with his friends."

"Really?"

"Yup, I would rat him out to my mom all the time, so he'd always make it up to me by buying me ice cream or something."

"Toochi-san has broken two promises already, he'll probably just sneak out again and get another tattoo or something."

"He sounds bad, huh?"

"Toochi-san isn't bad, it's just, he started hanging out with this new group."

"Emo?"

"Goth."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah, well, he started acting like them, and he started being all...dumb, I guess, I don't like his friends."

"I don't blame ya, girl, they sound like bad news."

"Yeah.." Noodle sighed and took a sip of her coke.

"Noods, ya rea'y ta go?" 2D walked up behind her. Noodle turned around, anger etched into her face, "Loo', 'm sorr-"

Noodle ripped the lid off of her drink and threw it in 2D's face, she then folded her arms, thanked her new friend, and headed out to the car.

It was going to take a lot more than ice cream to fix this.


	11. Chapter 11

Ice cubes to the face hurt. 2D found that out the hard way. Breaking a promise will get a drink thrown at your face, that was another thing 2D learned the hard way. He also learned that breaking a promise would get you screamed at for two hours then grounded for two weeks. And that was was Stuart Pot was now locked up in his room, mindlessly playing his keyboard while staring at the ceiling.

There was a sudden knock on his door.

"Com'in'." He called. The sight that entered almost made the poor boy scream. There was Noodle, her hair was spiked in the back, she was wearing a black tutu, tank top, fish net tights, and boots. She was covered from head to toe in spikes and chains.

"Noodle, wha' in God's name a'e ya doin'?" The blunette jumped up from his bed.

"If Toochi-san only hangs out with gothic people, then I will become gothic too!" Noodle proclaimed.

"Noodle, come on, dun do this, ya loo' loike a delinquent."

"So do you!" Noodle argued back.

"Yea', well, tha's who I am, jus' deal wit' et."

Noodle folded her arms, "This is not you, Toochi-san, this is...I do not even know what this is." Noodle gestured to 2D from head to toe.

"I's the new me."

"Why this?" Noodle demanded.

"'Cause, maybe I loike bein' goth!" 2D stammered back.

"Toochi-san, you used to say that goths were just vampire wannabes!" Noodle yelped back.

"I changed meh mind."

"Toochi-san, I do not like the way you have been behaving lately!" Noodle finally admitted.

"Well, get used to it, and it's Fang now."

That was it. That was the city that broke the camel's back. Noodle went straight up to 2D and glared straight into his dents for eyes.

"I do not like you, 'Fang', I think you play your music too loudly, I do not like the way you dress, I do not like the way you act, and I do not like you." The girl growled before giving the boy a quick kick to the nuts with her spiked boots and stopping out of the room.

2D watched the girl go before sinking to the floor and writhing in pain. Once he had regained himself, 2D went to the bathroom and proceeded to throw up. Once that was over, he went off to find Noodle.

She was in the living room watching some zombie movie. The second 2D came in, she threw the remote at him.

"Only Toochi-san can watch this movie with me!" She exclaimed.

"Noodle, I am 2D."

"Are not, you are Fang, have you forgotten?" Noodle growled.

"Look, Noodle, 'm sorry 'bout before, I shoulda neva 'ave broken tha' promise to ya, le' me make et up to ya."

"Ice cream. Tomorrow. two o'clock." Noodle stood up, punched 2D in the arm, then retreated to her bedroom.

"I deserved that." The bluenette groaned. He stayed still for several moments until his phone began to ring. It was Skull.

"Dude, we're headed to the bar, come on, you're coming too."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: WARNING: Awkward Bathtub scene because 2D is an idiot and Russel in conserned.**_

Going out and drinking is not bad. Passing out on the lawn and being so drunk that not even the zombies will touch you, that's not bad either. Your dad waking you up by spraying you with the hose, that isn't even close to bad. Waking up and realizing that it's 2:45 in the afternoon and you were supposed to get ice cream with your best friend, then realizing she is kneeling next to your stupid face as you pray that God with open the cloud and strike you down...THAT'S BAD! THAT IS SO VERY BAD!

"Really, Toochi-san...really?" Noodle asked calmly.

"Noods, loo', I ca' e'cplain!"

"There is a lot of things you can do, but I guess getting ice cream with me is not one of them." Noodle stood up and began to walk away.

"Loo', Noodle, 'e'll go tomorro', I promise." 2D tried standing but fell back down.

"Will you go drinking again?" Noodle asked saracastically, not even turning around as she did so.

"Yes, tha' was stupi' o' me, bu' I mean i' this time."

"Just like how you meant to leave me all alone in the mall?" Noodle smiled a tiny bit before retreating into the house, leaving 2D to pass out yet again from a horrible migraine.

**_Two Hours Later:_**

"Man, you smell like apples and rubbing alcohol, what the hell did you do last night!?" Russel exclaimed when 2D finally entered the house after baking in the sun for some time.

"I dunno, they kep' han'in' me apple martinis or sumthink." 2D rubbed his head and slumped on to the couch.

"Dude, you need a bath and some sleep." Russel stood and took 2D by the wrist.

"Ca' I drown in tha' bath an' by sleep, please mean death." The blunette groaned as his friend dragged him off to the bathroom.

"Just for that, I'm not leaving the bathroom until I know you ain't gonna try nothin'." Russel growled.

It was awkward as all sin, but hey, small price to pay for your friend's life.

"2D...how the hell did you get drunk off of apple martinis?" Russel questioned, trying to break the extremely awkward silence in the room.

"I 'ave no idea...I don' even know wha meh own name is righ' now..."

"It's Stuart."

"Oh...the' 'ho's name is this?" 2D asked, turning slightly to reveal a new tattoo on his ass.

"Looks like 'Dimajio'..." Russel tried to read the cursive letters.

"'ho the fuck is Dimajio?" 2D slid back into the tub. Russel shrugged and continued to stare around the room.

"Now Noods 'ates me." The frontman sighed heavily.

"No she doesn't."

"Does so."

"Look, just apologize to her, actually mean it this time."

"Well, I di' mean et las' time."

"You're just goin' through a hard time right now, things'll get better." Russel advised.

"'ow do ya know?"

"I was a teenager once, too." Russel shuttered, then stood up from his spot on a near by stool, "I gotta go tuck babygirl in, just think of a way to make things better." Russel left the room.

"I will." 2D vowed as he left, then turned back to look at his new tattoo, "Bu', firs' I gotta fin' out 'ho Dimajio is."


	13. Chapter 13

"NOODLE! Luv, Open the door!" 2D banged on the white door frame. Noodle opened it so quickly that the man fell flat on his face.

"What do you need?" Noodle looked purely concerned.

"Firs', do ya know 'ho Dimajio is?" 2D looked up at his young friend.

"Dimajio?"

"Long storeh, bu' lis'en, I'm gonna ma'e it up to ya, I swear!" 2D pulled himself off the floor, only to get on his knees.

"Are you begging me for forgiveness?" Noodle asked, "Or purposing?"

2D stared up at her.

"I thin' both..."

"What?"

"Neveh min' tha', 'ow can I ma'e it up to ya?"

Noodle thought for a moment, then smiled evilly.

* * *

Monday rolled around and school had begun at its normal time, Noodle went to all her classes, then returned home with a huge smile on her face.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Russel asked when the girl climbed into the car.

"I did, Russel-san, I did." Noodle beamed.

"Did anything interesting happen?"

"Oh yes, it did."

Russel turned to face the girl.

"Noodle...you didn't kiss a boy, did you?"

"Oh, no, Russel-san, what would lead you to suspect that?"

"I dunno, you're all smiles and stuff..." Russel answered. 2D slowly got into the car and put his face in his hands.

"Hey 'D, did you have a good day."

"...I 'ope yer 'appy." 2D mumbled.

"Okay, what's going on!?" Russel finally turned to the two for an answer. Noodle pulled out 2D's laptop, despite the young man's protests and got on to youtube.

"What this video." Noodle instructed after a few seconds of typing.

"Is that 'D's youtube account?"

"Yes."

"Is that a new video?"

"Yes."

"IS THAT STUART!?" Russel exclaimed as the video began.

"Oh yes, it is!" Noodle exclaimed. Sure enough, there was 2D, his goth friends, his drama class, his choir class, the football team, and the cheerleaders flashmobbing a faculty meeting to the song American Idiot.

"No way, is this video real!?" Russel questioned.

"I go' the dete'tion slip ta prove et!" 2D exclaimed.

"They have detention is college?" Russel raised an eyebrow.

"They do now, now watch t'is scene." 2D pointed to the screen. The blunette ended the video with some pretty impressive back handsprings, and then the janitor they got to film the video shouted, "WHOOOO! COMMUNITY COLLEGE FRESHMEN FLASHMOB!" then the video ended.

"Is all forgiv'n now?" 2D asked, turning to Noodle.

"Not quite."

2D gulped. When Noodle said 'Not Quite', the worst was usually in store.


	14. Chapter 14

2D was sitting on his laptop, trying to look up people in the area named Dimajio, when Noodle walked in to his room.

"Wha's up, Noods?" 2D didn't even look up. Because of this, he didn't notice the rather off-putting smirk on the girl's face.

"Remember when I said all was not quite forgiven?"

"Yes, Noods, ewe sai' tha' 'alf an hour ago." 2D answered, Noodle's smirk only grew bigger.

"Well, a few friends and I have a project to do."

"An' ewe wan' me ta 'elp?"

"You could say that." Noodle was now slowly approaching the boy, causing him to look up from his laptop.

"Noods...whatcha doin'?" The man tried hiding behind his laptop, but that didn't stop the girl. Nor, did it stop the evil smirk that slid across her face.

* * *

Russel was waiting patiently for 2D and Noodle to get to the bus stop. After about fifteen minutes, the man pulled out his phone and called the singer.

"'Ello..." Came a small whisper.

"Yo, 'D, where you and babygirl at, man?"

"Detention..."

"What!?"

"Yup."

"WHY THE HELL ARE YO-Wait...You both are?"

"Mhm..."

"Um...how?"

"What ever you do...don't check online."

"Um...Okay, what time do you two need to be picked up.

"4:30..."

"Mr. Pot, is that a cellphone!?" The dean excalimed.

"Gotta go, bye!" The blunette hung up quickly. Russel shrugged and drove back home, Murdo c was pacing on the front steps when the drummer arrived.

"Mudz? Whatchu doin', man?"

"Not good, not good, this is very not good for our image!" Murdoc threw his arms up and continued mubling.

"Mudz, what's goin' on? Babygirl and 'D-"

"Just ruined out image!"

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?"

Murdoc went back into the house and returned with his laptop. He got on to youtube and began typing something into the search box.

"Ain' t that 'D's username?"

"Mhm." Murdoc clicked on his latest video, then held the laptop up so the drummer could see.

There was 2D in the same outfit he wore in Dirty Harry, he was running on to the football field at Noodle's school. Speaking of Noodle, there she was too, along with the cheerleaders, the football team, and all the freshmen in the school. Okay, why were they all dressed as soldiers?

They were all chanting something, at first it was hardly autible, then it grew louder, and louder, and louder until...

"Are they singing "We're all in this together!?" Russel questioned.

"Keep watching, it get's worse."

As if they were watching that horrid High School Musical all over again, Russel and Murdoc watched as the Essex High School Eagles reenacted the final musical scene from the movie.

"This was how Babygirl got revenge on 'D?"

"I t'ink..."

"Oh man...Those kids know how to dance!"

"REAL ROCKSTARS DON'T KNOW HOW TO DANCE!"


	15. Noodle's high school day

**So**_** Today was the last day of school, and I decided to dress up like Noodle for the day. One of my teachers didn't even recignize me, I would just walk in to class, take my seat and just wait for them to notice XD So, I'm getting to see what school is like for Noodle for the day, thus, this fanfic. All this stuff actually happened through out my day. I'm actually typing a lot of this as it happens! It's such a weird little thing, ya know?**_

It was the first day of freshman year for our young Axe Princess, and of course, it didn't go anyway she wanted it to. Through out the day, Noodle constantly had to brush her bangs out of her face in order to see her way through this new place. When she got to class a girl thought she was a boy. Her first teacher didn't even recognize her as being a Gorillaz member. In her second class, some boy thought it would be funny to pet her hair, others just stared awkwardly.

"Are you 2D?" One asked.

"Noodle." The girl replied blankly, as if it was a dumb question.

One girl who recognized Noodle actually ran to her and gave her a hug.

In her next class, she sat quietly until her teacher noticed her, "Nice hair." She smiled brightly as she passed out papers.

Noodle grinned at the compliment, but through out the day, people asked if her hair was real or not. A fan of Gorillaz stopped to take a picture with her.

When she got to math class, he teacher looked up from her paperwork, "Oh my, what did your mother say when you left the house today?"

"Well, my father told me to have a nice day." Noodle replied. Her teacher laughed, "Oh well, it's the first day, a fun day, ya know." This same teacher later told Noodle that her hair looked wonderful, purple was really her color.

Noodle smiled and picked up her favorite book, Tuesdays with Morrie, and began reading. Through out the class, people asked her about her hair, Gorillaz, and people kept coming to the class so the girl had to keep closing her book and getting up.

Many were astonished by her hair. Later at lunch, she sat at a table with six other girls. Only two of them knew who she was while the others stared. Shee got a few more stares, but other than that, the only thing that really annoyed her was having to push her bangs out of her face so she could throw her garbage out wihtout dying.

Getting pretty bored, instead of picking up her book (which she would save for later) Noodle opened her laptop, typed a little, and traded lunch with the other girls. She really didn't say much to them, which would later lead to Noodle being the quite one who was always on her computer, typing away. The bell rang, and Noodle and a friend walked off to their next class.

The next teacher asked kindly for an explanation of Noodle's hair, and as her classmates walked in, they asked too.

To end the day, Noodle sat on the bleachers, reading her book, thinking it had been a very lovely day.


	16. Chapter 16

2D hadn't pulled an all nighter in quite a long time, but he still managed to pull it off.

Noodle, however, had never pulled one before.

"So, we just stay up all night?" Noodle asked curiously as 2D dug around the living room couch, looking for a movie.

"Yup, I use' ta do i' all the time i' high school, an' now I fink the tradition shall be passe' on ta ya." 2D stared at a peppermint he had just found in between the couch cushions.

"Why do they call it an all nighter?"

2D decided that the peppermint was no good and tossed it aside.

"'Cause we stay up all nigh' long an' do crazy stuff." The singer replied.

"Don't we normally do that?" Noodle picked up a pillow and tossed it at the frontman, who looked up just in time as it collided with his face.

"Yes, bu', normally we dun 'ave school." 2D folded his arms.

"Eh, ya got me there." Noodle ducked as 2D tossed the pillow back at her.

Grabbing another pillow, Noodle hit 2D over the head with it, fleeing just in time for the singer to grab another pillow and attack.

Before they knew it, their little pillow fight had turned into a pillow war!

Stuffed animals, pillows, couch cushions, and for some strange reason, clothing went sailing through the air.

"SURRENDE'!" 2D yelled, throwing a stuffed bunny at the girl.

"NEVER!" Noodle yelled, now dawning a football helmet. She grabbed a pair of Murdoc's jeans and shot them at the male.

"EW! THA'S FOUL PLAY!" The singer shouted, falling to the floor as the jeans touched his face.

"Do you surrender?"

"NEVE'!" 2D retorted, throwing Murdoc's sweater at the axe princess.

"GROSS! IT SMELLS LIKE FEET!" Noodle held her nose and aimed a pillow at 2D's head.

"Hey, 'ave ewe two seen meh...never mind..." Murdoc left the room in nothing but a thong.

"So know what do we do?" Noodle asked. 2D smiled lightly at the girl.

"An' now, meh dear...We prank some people."


	17. Chapter 17

"So, what is this again?"

"Es calle' a pran' call, luv."

"Oh,well, how is it done?"

"Ya type en star sixty-seven, the' the person's pho'e numbah, and the' tell 'em somet'ing rediculous, then 'ang up!"

"Isn't that sort of mean, Toochi-san?"

"O'course it isn't, people can take a joke."

"Okay then."

"'ere, I'll so ewe 'ow it's done."

"Isn't that Russel-san's phone number."

"Yes, now, shh, et's ringin'"

"Hello?"

"Jack's sperm bank, you jack it, we pack it, how may I 'elp ewe?"

"What"

"BYE!"

"Toochi-san, that was quite rude."

"Yeah, I know."

"Should we prank call Murdoc-san next?"

"Tha's suicide! I LOVE IT!"

"Here, here, give me the phone!"

"Alright."

"It's ringing."

"'Ello?"

"Good day, sir. Is your refrigerator running?"

"'ho the bloody 'ell is this!?"

"BYE!"

"You think he's mad, Toochi-san?"

"I dunno, probably..."

"..."

"..."

"...Want to have another pillow fight?"

"Sure!"


End file.
